loshfandomcom-20200214-history
Trials
Summary The evil sorcerer Mordru has attacked the magical planet of Zarok, forcing the young and immature wizard Zyx to turn to the Legion for help. While the Legion battles Mordru, Zyx (assisted by Kell-El) must restore his own powers by passing a series of trials designed to prove his worth as a wizard. Characters Featured Characters: * Legion of Superheroes ** Superman ** Chameleon Boy ** Brainiac 5 ** Lightning Lad ** Timber Wolf Supporting Characters: * Superman X * Zyx Villains: * Mordru Other Characters: * High Elder * White Witch * Swamp Sea Beast Locations: * Earth ** New Metropolis *** Legion Headquarters * Zerox Items: * Legion Flight Ring * Magic Band * Lamentation Pentacle Vehicles: * Battle Cruiser Synopsis The High Council of Zarok, the Sorcerers' World, meets to review the impish Zyx. When he proves unrepentant, they force him to wear mystic bands that negate his magical powers. He can only remove them by completing a trial. Suddenly Mordru, a powerful sorcerer, enters the chambers. He was banished by the council and stripped of his powers, but overcame them by using the Lamentation Particle, an ancient relic. He easily entraps the High Council and begins to strip them of their bodies. They teleport Zyx away to find help, and he ends up on a Legion Cruiser and tries to explain what happened. They don't trust him but at Superman's insistence they go to investigate and ask Zyx to teleport them. That's when they learn he has lost his powers. The team arrives on Zarok but Zyx tells them that only magic can beat magic. Since he is the planet's only help he'll have to go on the trials to regain his powers. Kell-El ends up having to accompany him as the "new guy" while the rest of the team go to distract Mordru. Kell-El is less than thrilled. While the Legionnaires fight Mordru's mystic army, Zyx's bands activate and a projection of the White Witch appears before them. She tells them that they must go to the Cave of Lore to pass the trials. A giant monster attacks them and Kell-El discovers that his powers have been negated by the magic of the trials. It swallows Kell-El but when Zyx heroically attacks it with a stick, it spits the Legionnaire out. Zyx spots a tree with eggs hanging from it and realizes the monster is only protecting its nest. The tree is knocked over in the fight and Kell-El holds it up long enough for Zyx to give the eggs back to the mother monster. It goes away and the White Witch appears to inform Zyx he has passed the first test, the test of compassion. The Legionnaires are able to handle Mordru's army but the sorcerer himself appears and easily defeats them, draining them of their strength and distracting them with illusions. Meanwhile, Kell-El suggests he learn magic from Zyx and the imp doesn't think he has much chance. Still, he tries to teach him a simple counter-spell which Kell-El is unable to master. They arrive at the Cave of Lore and travel over a stone bridge across a flow of lava to a door. The door is sealed and the White Witch arrives to present them with a riddle. Zyx must answer the riddle, and quickly: the stone bridge begins to collapse behind them and they only have a few minutes until they plummet into the lava. Zyx works out the riddle, passing the test of wisdom, and they enter into the next chamber where crystal hands try to immobilize them. Working together, they escape into the next room where they are informed that Zyx has passed the test of teamwork and finished the trial. The bands drop from his hands and he teleports himself and Kell-El to the council chambers. Seeing the new arrivals, Mordru transforms the Legionnaires into an army of mystic beings and sends them at Kell-El and Zyx. Kell-El, his powers restored, holds off the Legionnaires then manages to use the counter-spell to transform them back to normal. Zyx manages to hold his own against Mordru long enough for the Legionnaires to come to his aid and distract the sorcerer. Zyx uses his restored magic to remove the Lamentation Pentacle, restoring the High Council to their full power. They encase Mordru in rock and Star Boy uses his powers to sink the sorcerer deep into the planet. High Council rewards Zyx with his own helmet representing he has achieved full sorcerer's status... and thank Kell-El for putting up with him. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2